villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom of the Bwahpera
The Phantom of the Bwahpera, or simply Phantom '''or '''Tom Phan, is a minor antagonist in Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. He is a fusion between a Rabbid, a Boo Balloon and a Gramophone created by Bowser Jr. and Spawny. He is voiced by Augustin Chemelle. History After Mario, Beep-0 and co., under instructions from "???", unlock the Moon Gate in order to awaken a warrior named Tom Phan to help them, they realize ??? was actually Bowser Jr., who had hacked F.B's email account. Bowser Jr. then tells the group that Tom Phan is, or at least will be real, pulling out the "Relics of Goodness"; a Rabbid, a Boo Balloon and a Gramophone and scaring Spawny into fusing them. As Relics combine to create Tom Phan, Bowser Jr. explains that Tom Phan really means Phantom, before flying off. Phantom then begins to sing an ballad about his hatred of Mario and desire to destroy him and his friends before starting the battle. As the battle starts, Beep-0 tells the group that his sensors indicate that Phantom is immune to all attacks while in the spotlight and that they will need to take out the lights before trying to attack him. After taking out the lights and bringing down Phantom's health twice, he begins angrily singing about his hatred of Mario and desire to destroy him again, now summoning even more enemies and becoming even more powerful. After taking out the lights and taking down Phantom yet again, he falls on the stage and performs an overly dramatic death scene before finally being defeated. Personality Phantom is best described as being extremely vain and arrogant. He constantly regards himself as being superior to Mario his friends and believes that he will destroy them even when he is weak and vulnerable. Even during the heat of battle, Phantom still remains concerned about his appearance, often stating "How does my nose look?" During his second ballad, he questions why Mario and his friends aren't kneeling before because he is "the star" and later states that they are not worth his time. He also has a flair for dramatization, as shown by his defeat, and a passion for acting and music. For reasons unknown, Phantom also has a deep hatred and jealousy towards Mario and sings about his desire to destroy him constantly. Throughout the entirety of both his ballads, Phantom openly insults and pokes fun at Mario, mocking his weight, mustache, relationship with Peach and lack of dialogue. In one of his lyrics, he states that Mario has done him a thousand wrongs ever since Donkey Kong, meaning that his hatred for Mario stems from his very first appearance in video games. Trivia * Phantom's second ballad was shown in the game's second trailer on August 1st. * Phantom's full name is a parody of the Phantom of the Opera. ** Despite it being his full name, Phantom is not referred to as the Phantom of the Bwahpera throughout his entire appearance. * Phantom is the only Rabbid in any game to speak using actual words rather than screams and grunts. ** It should be noted that this is because of the Gramophone that he is fused with. * It is currently unknown why Phantom has such a great personal resentment towards Mario, considering that all other Rabbids in the game, even ones fused with members of the Koopa Troop, don't have such a hatred for him. * Phantom is the first character in any Mario game to have a song number, the second being Pauline in Super Mario Odyssey. ** However, while Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle was released first, the E3 trailer in which Pauline sings Jump Up Super Star! was shown before the Phantom's ballad. Category:Mario Villains Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Extravagant Category:Self-Aware Category:Parody/Homage Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Hybrids Category:Sophisticated Category:Superorganism Category:Summoners Category:Rayman Villains Category:Crossover Villains